


Se A Vida É

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: My Two First Loves (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dancing, F/M, Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: A May Day parade changes how Mason sees his best friend.
Relationships: Mason Jennings/Main Character (My Two First Loves)
Kudos: 14





	Se A Vida É

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on the Pet Shop Boys song. Enjoy.

I consider myself to be a simple person. It does not take much to make me happy.

I have a nice house in the suburbs, where I live with my mom, my dad and my dog, Maverick. I had a beat-up but cool car, a red fixer-upper my parents gave me on my sixteenth birthday I use to go around if I want to. I had football to relax and I went through school with little hassle. Finally, I had good friends, more specifically, I had the best best friend a guy can have.

Everything considered, I think I have a pretty good life.

Of course, there was things I wanted. A new jersey, a golden watch I saw at the mall, the latest PlayStation, win the state championship, make into the honor roll. Nothing that I feel too much the lack of, though.

Until recently, that is.

Emma is my best friend. She has always been my best friend, ever since we moved into our neighborhood when I was six, right next door to her family. My parents did not care much for the family of four, but Mrs. Price was the deserved and uncontested star of the street and it was unavoidable for us to cross paths in the numerous barbecues, fairs and dinners thrown all around.

Being the only two children in the street our age, we soon became attached at the hip, sharing all kinds of imaginary adventures as children, and secrets and emotions and dramas as we grew up.

Then… One day, she was my best friend, the dearest person in my heart, and in the other, she was still that, but much, much more. It was like she became my whole world, like if she was what was fundamentally missing in my life. Even if she was in it the whole time.

What happened, you must be asking. Well, some two years ago, when we were freshmen in high school, the City Council was organizing a parade to celebrate May Day. Mrs. Price was all into the idea, designing floats decorated with flowers from local vendors and dancing numbers and marching bands from the schools in the district.

Emma, of course, was roped into participating, together with the other cheerleaders from their school. They rehearsed a dance number, with throwing petals and gifting May baskets of sweets and flowers to the attendees.

So, wearing a black crop top and skirt decorated with leaves, the girls paraded down the avenue, with smiles on their faces and light on their feet. I, of course, watched it all from the first row on the sidewalk.

As she skipped through the street, the sun hit her right on the crown of her head and I thought for a moment she must be a mirage, so pretty she looked. Her straight white teeth shone at the attendees, her wrist making the soft movements of the dance as her eyes looked like a pair of sapphires, blue as they were.

She was just absolutely beautiful, and I felt the need to touch her.

It was, then and there, that my world began to spin in the other direction. I fancied myself in love with my best friend, and it was much scarier than what you might be led to believe.

For a few weeks, I did not really know what to do. I mean, I _am_ a teenage boy, I have seen my fair share of pretty girls, and I was, er… Fixated, on one or another. They all went away as quick as they came about, though, so it did not seem either fair or useful to say anything.

Yet, I wanted to say something to somebody. That somebody should be Emma, but that would defeat the purpose. I had no one else I could trust that much, so I kept quiet.

As the days passed, and I continued to spend time with her, my sentiment grew and grew, and I started to think it would not go away anytime soon. Then, it would be cool if I just told her how I felt and took myself out of my misery, but I started to develop a fear of… Not only rejection, though that would not be nice, but also, I was afraid she would not be my friend anymore if she was not interested in being my girlfriend.

A few weeks after _that_ started plaguing my thoughts, Mrs. Price came back with a terminal cancer diagnostic. Emma could not take two steps straight, so lost she was on her own mind and concerns. I do not think she would be in a place for having to think about boyfriends and romance, so I let slide.

I tried to be there for her, I really did, but, again, I am a teenage boy and I am not very well equipped to deal with those kinds of emotions. So, I began backing off, and by doing so, I began developing my own strategies to distract myself from thinking too hard about Emma and whatever I was feeling. These distractions usually wore short miniskirts and heavy make-up, or came in red cups and tasted at the same time too strong and too diluted.

Soon enough, too soon, Mrs. Price died overnight at a hospital and Emma was whisked away to Wyoming, to grieve.

I stayed behind and continued to fill her absence with whatever stimulated my senses the most. Sometime in late June, Ava took interest in me and began to seriously pursue me, and it was hard to resist her. Not only she was stunning, she was determined and insistent.

Eventually, I managed to get through a call with Emma, determined to tell her what was happening and how I felt. At least we would be on the same page.

I thought to begin with the most innocuous subject, that my family would be moving across town. I barely made it out with the announcement and she starts to bawl her eyes out, shouting and crying and lamenting.

Between the bad service and Emma’s crying, I could not get another word across, and so I hung up the phone without even hinting at what I meant to say.

I took it as a sign. Perhaps me and Emma drifted apart too much, perhaps I messed up and should not have left her be with her pain, or at least I should have told her my feelings immediately.

It was with a heavy heart that I gave up on my feelings and asked Ava out.

July and August, everything was coming up roses. We went out, we were the MVPs of every party, and, most importantly, we had a lot of fun with each other.

September came, and with it, Emma returned. That very same night I gave her our shell back, I understood reality would come crashing at my relative contentment and tranquility with Ava.

Funny thing was, I thought I would change, not that Ava would change, too. Each step I take away from her, she takes another, and neither party seem too invested in the relationship. It is jarring.

I also thought Emma would be free, since she had never attracted much attention from the other boys at school, but Noah Harris seemed awfully taken with her, and she was reciprocating it. I was not OK with that, and the more I did to scare him away, the more he seemed to take hold on her.

I know what I want, I know what I need to be happy, but it seems like the world was not on board with me getting it. Well, I waited for the right moment for too long, now I am making my own opportunities.

While it does not happen, I remember the song Emma danced to that day.

_Se a vida é, I love you._


End file.
